Primal instints
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: 10,000 BC. El fin de la era de hielo en una Tierra primitiva, la vida es cruel, extrema y breve. Una joven cachorra humana lucha por sobrevivir de la mejor manera posible, pero sus constantes fracasos solo la orillaran a la muy real extinción. El cazador se convierte en presa.
**Primal Intints**

.

 **By Metal Warrion**

.

.

Bueno gente, la verdad último es más un capricho que un fic realmente o incluso un one shot. Seguro a estas alturas la mayoría de mis queridos lectores sino se olvidaron de mí, por lo menos volvieron a tener fe en un servidor y en la humanidad, en vista de que tarde eones en volver a actualizar muchas de mis historias y además publicar otras nuevas, sin embargo quedan fics pendientes de continuación como es el caso de FETICHES y DESPERTAR.

En vista de que el primero ha sido más solicitado que el anterior eh trabajado constantemente en ideas potenciales para su continuación, aunque la cosa no ha sido fácil. Y de nada ha servido el abundante material hentai que eh visto o leído. Realmente pienso que fetiches merece una historia de mejor calidad, sin embargo por más que lo eh intentado no me sale como espero.

-Bueno lo anterio lo habia escrito ha casi medio año por lo que hoy por hoy no es de tanta relevancia-

Así pues, exceptuando a tan gloriosa obra… (Fetiches) les dejo este pequeño placer que comenzó a tomar forma primero como una idea surgida a partir de las lecturas al trabajo del autor de habla inglesa " _Dinamosaurus Imperiosis Rex_ " cuyos fics, centrados en temáticas claramente adultas son un deleite para aquellos calificados para degustarlos. Así que recomiendo pasen a leer sus trabajos porque de verdad son un gran deguste para los interesados en el lemon.

Bien de entrada, la premisa de este fic es quizá un poco radical a lo que esperarían de uno de los capítulos de fetiches, pues estamos apostando por una lectura un poco más "fuerte" de digerir así que recomiendo discreción de parte de los lectores. Siguiendo la premisa o deber ético de escritor amateur simplemente quiero decir que el material que van a leer es simplemente desarrollado para satisfacer cierta necesidad de lectores pervertidos con ciertas tendencias o desviaciones demasiado acidas para el paladar de los no adeptos. Las ideas plasmadas son meramente ficticias, yo no recomiendo llevarlas a cabo por lo más fanático que te sientas al imaginarlo, esto a fin de cuentas es ficción, si en algún momento después de leer este trabajo tienes grandes anhelos o necesidad inapagable de llevarlos a cabo, sugiero asistas a atención psiquiátrica. No me responsabilizo por las consecuencias de tus actos.

 **Última advertencia;** si terminas desarrollando ciertas filias o parafilias después de leer esto, es recomendable que busques que busques ayuda o en su defecto, te presentes ante la primera comisaría más cercana con motivos de ponerte bajo custodia. Si ya leíste estas advertencias y aun así decides proseguir…ya será por tu propia mano.

.

.

/

.

.

 _Ahora la premisa, (si pueden culparme de ser copión, sin embargo no es un copiado completo)_ _ **AU, en una Tierra primitiva…Xerna (Serena Yvonne) vive el día a día, luchando por la supervivencia en este mundo prehistórico. Sin embargo y pese a sus pocos intentos por lograr progresos…su último intento de cacería…terminara ejemplificando la inmortal frase; cazador cazado…**_

.

.

 **Notas del Autor:** Antes de que vayan con _Dinamosaurus Imperiosis Rex,_ a delatarme sepan que le eh enviado solicitudes informando sobre este proyecto, claramente haciendo referencia y dando crédito a su trabajo para inspirarme…en todo caso el crédito o al menos una parte considerable de este le corresponde a él y otra más me corresponde a mi XD pero en fin era necesario hacer dichas aclaraciones.

Por ultimo; quizá menos importante, el fanservice…maldito y a la vez bendito fanservice que desde aquellas películas de antaño nos viene acompañando, aquí también lo habrá. Algo que no quiero olvidar y que ustedes tampoco, es lo siguiente; el idioma manejado por los personajes dista de cualquiera que conozcamos ahora o que lleguemos a asociar a alguna civilización conocida, de igual modo; no todos los personajes manejan el mismo idioma o dialecto, así que no esperen mucha comunicación entre ellos. Por curiosidad o fanservice, las vestimentas de los varones tenderán a variar significativamente en comparación con el de las féminas, las cuales degustaran de mostrar u ostentar menos cobertura de lo esperado…pero vamos quien espera ocultar lo divertido en esta historia.

Sin más que listar…los dejo disfrutar de este trabajo y por favor si sobreviven al traumatismo solicito un merecido rewiev como pago. Son sus comentarios los que me motivan a hacer trabajos como este.

.

.

/

.

.

 **Carnivorus.**

.

.

 _En un tiempo muy…muy lejano, en una era que el tiempo olvido…_

.

.

Ojos celestes radiantes se entrecerraron tras aquellos parpados de piel blanquecí…enfocando mejor a su presa. Aquellas pupilas mostraron un ceño determinado y a la vez impaciente, quizá esto último se debía al hambre que demandaba el instinto de supervivencia, la confirmación de ello fue observar ahora unos labios rosados rodeados por más de esa piel blanquecí…y seguidamente una lengua de un tono rosado carmín surgió de entre esos labios, delineando un camino de saliva húmeda, remojándolos en clara señal de manía o hambre inquietante. Los ojos celestes mantuvieron la mirada fija en la presa cambiando ahora de una mirada de observación intuitiva a una de emoción y frenesí excitante.

El agua cristalina de aquel arroyo serpenteaba llevando una corriente ligeramente fuerte, sin embargo aquel pez de escamas plateadas mantenía el ritmo, nadando contra la corriente, aprovechando el flujo de agua para limpiar sus branquias con el dulce agua del arroyo, sin embargo incluso este tranquilo pez nunca perdió de vista el entorno a su alrededor y como muestra de ello…sus rápidos reflejos le hicieron evadir la punta de lanza de hueso que a punto estuvo de acabar con su vida. Consciente del peligro presente, el pez se deslizo por el arroyo para perderse de vista, mezclándose con las cristalinas aguas que eran radiadas por el brillo matinal del alta mañana.

-¡Mala sombra! –Una joven hembra de la especie homínida (Humana para tenerla más fácil) mascullo su frustración con un gesto bastante infantil, manoteando sus puños y pisando con fuerza la roca donde estaba parada y donde había permanecido durante largo rato en la espera de una caza exitosa, aquella lanza obviamente era de su pertenencia y era su herramienta de trabajo aunque ahora mismo no tenía más valor que el de una rama clavada en el sedimento de ese arroyo, justo como se encontraba ahora.

La visión de su lanza en el pequeño rio y la clara ausencia de comida, no hizo más que incrementar su irritación, desfogando su furia sobre la roca de rio que sobresalía de la orilla. Irónicamente la misma roca que se encontraba húmeda por el contacto con el agua y debido a esto, no tardo tiempo en que la humedad provoco que los mocasines de piel que cubrían hasta los tobillos de la chica se deslizaran, logrando así que ella se resbalase para caer sobre el cauce del arroyo.

Como una mezquina venganza de aquella roca, la joven homínida termino toda empapada mientras se encontraba sentada sobresaliendo del agua, sosteniéndose con sus manos detrás y sus rodillas parcialmente flexionadas. Ella no pudo hacer más que solo tragarse su rabia al no tener una justificación para desfogarla, para acabar con el numero…su estómago gruño en protesta…eran ya varias horas desde que amaneció y lamentablemente aun no había llevado algún alimento a la boca todavía.

-Hambre molestarme sentir…dolor. –La joven hembra había maldecido su suerte. Sin embargo…esto iba a ponerse todavía peor.

-Ver que tu no cazar aun, mal augurio en pesca…Xerna. Una voz claramente fémina, mascullo a sus espaldas.

-No estar de humor para escuchar burlas…tuyas…madre. –Consciente de quien se trataba y de lo que eso significaba, la cachorra humana de nombre Xerna lucho por levantarse pesadamente, mezcla del entumecimiento por el agua relativamente fría para el clima de esta hora y el dolor en su trasero debido a la caída. Una vez de pie, dio vuelta para encarar a quien le criticaba.

-Tu tener que esforzar más. No dejar que impulso controlarte. Sino tú siempre fallaras. –A sus espaldas, sobre una de las orillas de dicho arroyo; una hembra homínida, aparentemente mayor, se encontraba erguida en la orilla del arroyo. Su figura era tremendamente deliciosa a ojos de cualquier macho, tanto de su especie como de otras más (aunque con pretensiones diferentes), con unas caderas anchas y deseables, una cintura estrecha como la de un reloj de arena (aun no existente) unos senos prácticamente del doble de grandes que los de la joven, rebosantes y obviamente maduros, justo en el punto, eso y no olvidar la exquisita y apetecible piel morena de tonalidad suavemente canela. Sencillamente un deguste para el predador que saltase sobre aquel delicioso manjar.

Toda esta belleza y deguste lujurioso que era su cuerpo, se hallaba cubierto por un conjunto de harapos que bien podían parecer más un bikini prehistórico puesto que realmente cubría muy poco del exuberante cuerpo que poseía, cubriendo apenas aquellas zonas realmente provocativas y dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Vamos, ni siquiera utilizaba calzado alguno, sus pies desnudos estaban en contacto con el suelo, como si no le afectase el hecho de estar tan "desprotegida" ante el clima y claro…los depredadores, sea por costumbre o por presunción de sus dotes, ella confirmo su superioridad mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cintura, en una digna postura pujante.

-Xerna…yo haberte enseñado todas técnicas que saber. No poder cuidar de ti sol y luna, tú no ser ya cachorra. Debes destacar dentro del clan. –La mujer salvaje…explico sin romper su porte ni para ayudar a la joven quien tuvo que levantarse por cuenta propia mientras sobaba su trasero por la caída.

-¿Yo no puedo yo he dicho que no poder esperar dentro del clan? ¿Tú no confiar en mí? –La joven prospecta a pescadora cuestiono a aquella mujer de grandes pechos, quien a pesar de su superioridad, solo quería ayudarle. No por nada era su cría.

-Confío en ti, de eso no hay duda. Es sólo que quizá seas muy ingenua para ello.

-Bueno tú no eres figura de madurez. –Xerna cuestiono.

-¡No contradecirme Xerna! No tener derecho de culparme tus corajes –La mujer demando claramente molesta. –Allá afuera muchas fieras cazar y rondar muchos de ellos destrozarte si les das oportunidad Xerna. Vacilar, si lo vacilas…mueres. Así simple. –La matriarca declaro totalmente encabronada. –Sigue jugando como tortuga. Estaré secando pescado. –Dijo la madre mientras tomaba su racimo de peces y con su lanza al hombro dejo a su hija ahí, tal cual la encontró; sentada, mojándose el trasero y haciendo el ridículo por sus rabietas, eso sin olvidar que la dejaba desprotegida y a merced de cualquier Depredador en potencia.

-Porque…porque ser…porque ser tan débil… –Reprimiendo sus lágrimas inútilmente, la joven humana soltó a llorar, quizá era cierto, parte de lo que decía no solo su madre sino las demás hembras de la manada. Era débil, ya lo había intentado todo; cazar, pescar, recolectar, tejer cestos, alfarería entre otras cosas…fallando en casi todo. Esto no era bueno y más para su visión general frente al grupo. Cierto, había hombres que hacían todo pero eso no significaba que las mujeres estuvieran solo para asuntos de crianza y desfogue sexual. Algunas cosas eran mucho más fáciles para las mujeres, sin embargo ella había tenido dificultades para lograr destacar con el objeto de ganar respeto y a sí mismo; obtener la atención de un compañero. Su fracaso solo significaba en menos oportunidad de llamar la atención de un compañero, esto le dolía en serio. Sin embargo, su pena poco le importaba a alguien, quien apostado sobre la copa de un árbol cercano, se encontraba observando tranquila y sigilosamente a la joven homínida.

Quien sea que estuviese observando no era humano. Eso era un hecho, tampoco podía ser visto a simple vista, y por curioso que se escuchaba, ni siquiera teniéndolo de frente podría ser percibido por aquella joven humana que francamente estaba más ocupada recriminándose por haber fallado en su vida como parte de la manada. En algún momento el hambre que ella sentía, no era un sentimiento solitario, alguien más…específicamente hablando de aquel sobre el árbol, también tenía ese instinto de alimentación.

La firma térmica de la homínida era vista a través de un espectro monocromático mientras el punto de vista se trasladaba a una posición más cómoda. En ese mismo momento una mano se plantó sobre la rama del árbol, dicha mano vista a través del espectro en solo un color, dejaba claro que era demasiado grande y extraña. Sin embargo, lejos del interés sobre dicha morfología, el espectador, prefirió centrar su atención en aquella joven presa. Observo como de manera renuente, se disponía a salir del arroyo y tomar lugar en una zona de arenal cercano, donde un basalto dominaba el sitio. Una vez allí y a descaro para ella y deleite para su asechador, la chica se retiró la parte de su "bikini prehistórico" dejando a nuestra vista, una espalda bronceada en tono lechoso siendo levemente cubierta por el cabello rubio miel corto, el cual tenía un ligero desorden debido a la zambullida sufrida hace rato.

Ahora con la espalda y en definitiva, el pecho descubierto, aquel que vigilaba desde aquel árbol pudo darse el lujo de apreciar con mayor delicia, que no pudo evitar sentir su naturaleza reaccionar en respuesta y la sensación no iría a menos cuando aquella joven humana procedió a retirarse la parte inferior de aquel atuendo de piel, el novedoso faldón fue liberado del amarre que lo ajustaba a aquella cintura delgada, entonces aquellas manos delgadas lo empujaron hacia abajo y finalmente, la primitiva prenda de vestir cayó al suelo arenoso donde termino rodeando a dos singulares pies suaves y unos tobillos delineados, todo en exquisito tinte canela dibujado en su dermis, resaltando quizás, la tonalidad cremosa que podía apreciarse en aquellas zonas donde las prendas de piel solían cubrirle; como su espalda…y su trasero. Ese par de nalgas que aparecieron a la vista cuando ella se quitó ese top y que pudimos admirar con mayor y maldita suerte mientras ella se agachaba para tomarla de la arena.

Xerna recogió todas sus pertenencias –Pocas realmente– y las coloco al pie de ese basalto. Por increíble que fuera pensarlo, ella opto por extender sus ropajes sobre el basalto con el fin de que el calor capturado en la arena y la misma roca madre, las secasen y fueran óptimas para volverlas a usar. Xerna estaba prácticamente desnuda cuando volteo hacia nuestra perspectiva, a excepción de las pequeñas pulseras, collares y pendientes que llevaba al cuello. Compuestas de concha de nácar, hueso pulido y obsidiana respectivamente. La visión de esa…"joyería" ceñida a la delgada figura de la hembra humana, solo resaltaba aún más las emociones e instintos del espectador, ese impulso salvaje y frenético que llegaba a generar bramidos y quejidos y cualquier tipo de llamado gutural de apareamiento. Y es que la joven quizá no era diestra para las tareas de caza o pesca, pero no se podía negar lo atractivo y bestial que era ese cuerpo de lujuria.

El cazador que asechaba expectante no pudo evitar el golpe de éxtasis que le provocaba ver a aquella espécimen en su máximo esplendor, verla mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el frio arroyo y como el vaivén de sus pechos blanquecinos hubiera provocado que las pupilas de más de un macho homínido saltasen siguiendo el ritmo mientras intentaban ubicar esos pezones de tonalidad cedrón. Para el caso de este espectador…bueno sería deshonesto decir que no pero por su fortuna nadie estaba a la vista y por ello nadie podía decir que él estaba en la misma situación estupefacta. Quizás no, después de todo…ahora había centrado algo mucho más interesante ubicado en la pelvis de la joven, algo delicioso, que no le impidió sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba al espectáculo que miraba.

Ajena al escudriño del que era sometida, Xerna había montado su lanza y atándole una cinta hecha de fibras vegetales, la misma que ahora le amarraba un pedazo de dátil y tras clavarla en la arena, dejo que el cordel cayese al agua, resultando así un improvisado sedal. Comiéndose el resto del dátil, Xerna decidió esperar a que su intento de pesca pudiese ser más provechoso mientras había un cebo llamando la atención del pez. Acto seguido, corto la rama más delgada y recta que encontró y afilo su punta. No era fácil usar un cuchillo de pedernal pero tenía que intentarlo. Así que a manera de secarse más rápido, se sentó sobre el basalto con el cuchillo en mano y la rama en plena tarea de manufactura mientras meditaba sobre su situación, de haber estado más atenta hubiese notado un extraño patrón dibujado en la roca que parecían haber sido pintados por alguien, sin embargo estas marcas, parecían brillar como candiles y finalmente…se movieron.

-¿Porque me pasa esto a mí? Porque soy tan débil…quizá…quizá no merezca un lugar en el clan… l –Las palabras de Xerna mientras mezclaba impotencia y coraje. Se sentía mal. Muy mal…quizá por ello se encontraba recostada ahora intentando calentar su cuerpo con el sol. Calor…quería calentarse y poder sentirse…sentirse bien. Lamentablemente no tendría tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre la vida. Después de todo…cuando podías tener un tiempo libre en el paleolítico. – ¿Que fue eso? –Xerna rompió su reflexión, observo que el sedal en su lanza estaba tirando. Pensando posiblemente en la nueva suerte que le había llegado, la homínida salto del basalto emocionada, sin darse tiempo de tomar sus ropajes y lanzarse a por la nueva pesca.

La emoción de su nuevo premio se vio nublada cuando las hojas y arbustos al otro lado del arroyo frente ella, crujieron sonoramente, lo que hizo a la hembra detenerse a punto de tomar su sedal. –madre… ¿Eres tú? –La pregunta fue lanzada por puro reflejo sin tomar en cuenta la posible lógica de mantenerse quieta y en silencio, solo se mostró expectante. Sus ojos entrecerraron, su lanza improvisa fue esgrimida y sus pies aferraron su agarre en la arena. Entonces y sin que ella verdaderamente lo notase; los arbustos hicieron paso a un par de ojos ámbar tremendamente fieros. Un fiero tigre dos cuchillas (Dientes de sable) emergió por los arbustos fijándola en su punto de mira. Sangre manchaba su boca y escurría por sus dientes largos, lo que no hizo más que aumentar el miedo en la pobre chica.

Xerna quedo petrificada. No esperaba en realidad, que una fiera fuese a aparecer en ese mismo momento, quizá por ello de su incompetencia como miembro del clan. Pero lejos de eso, lo importante ahora era…el que hacer. ¿Cuál sería su próxima acción a tomar? Estaba en franca desventaja. Su cuchillo de pedernal no haría gran daño a ese animal, estaba vacilante si debía de escapar y a todo esto había olvidado que estaba desnuda. Sobre todo por sus pies, los mocasines ayudaban mucho a sobrellevar las marchas por el suelo y todos los pequeños inconvenientes.

Tener todos esos inconvenientes en mente fue hecho de lado cuando el tigre lanzo un feroz rugido, indicativo de que estaba por lanzarse a la caza. Xerna reacciono y entonces vio…algo entre los dientes del tigre; restos de un collar, el cual mostraba un diente de cocodrilo, como el que usaba su… –¡No! –Antes de que la homínida pudiera dedicarle pesar y dolor su perdida, tuvo que lanzarse a uno de sus costados para evadir el salto del tigre quien se fue a por ella, con agilidad endiablada el predador expectante quedo levemente confundido. Quizá por el miedo o el puro instinto, aquella escurridiza se le había escapado, aunque eso nos significase que tuviera la destreza de un conejo.

Cuando pudo detectar donde había caído, Xerna se vio a si misma de nueva cuenta en el agua, mojándose el trasero y con el maldito tigre a unos metros de ella. En el momento en que lo vio, ella se puso sobre sus codos y por puro reflejo se echó para atrás, arrastrándose hasta casi sumergirse, pues el agua le cubrió hasta la barbilla y detrás de las orejas, pero no podía perder de vista sobre el felino que iba a darle muerte…como lo había hecho con su madre. El tigre avanzo a pasos grandes uno tras otro hasta que…algo, si algo salto desde las ramas de un árbol cercano. Hecho que llamo la atención tanto del tigre como de la cachorra humana.

Una ligera perturbación del brillo solar, una hábil ráfaga en el aire, un masivo peso en caída…y algo atravesó la cabeza del tigre de arriba abajo. El animal, quizá esperando entender lo que sucedió no vio venir aquello que le dio muerte con una velocidad y facilidad increíble, la fiera liquidada se desplomo quedando su cabeza en una extraña postura como si algo sostuviese su cabeza del suelo, la cual reposaba a unos pasos de los pies de Xerna.

Sin entender exactamente bien que fue lo que sucedió Xerna observo como un brillo similar al de la luz del sol saliendo de una cueva, dibujaba líneas que poco a poco dejaron paso a una peculiar lanza de caza, misma que brillaba como si estuviese hecha enteramente de obsidiana, pulida y tallada de formas impensables. La lanza apareció clavada en la arcilla bajo el agua mientras un hilo de sangre escurría desde la cabeza del tigre y termino de relucir mostrando completamente ante la joven, quien pronto descubriría que aquella lanza tan singular…tendría un dueño…de lo más singular.

Si la impresión de ese brillo resplandeciente en dicha arma fue increíble, ella no pudo describir el tren de sensaciones cuando a unos pasos de ella el agua salpico y entonces ese brillo tan singular se manifestó mientras tiznes de colores dieron paso a una piel parda marros, verdusca como grisácea. Dos piernas masivas dieron paso a una peculiar protección de algún material desconocido para ella. Cuando esta figura se materializo, ella tuvo que mirar dos veces y mantener sus ojos sobre lo que estaba mirando a fin de cerciorarse que aquello que veía era siquiera real y no una alucinación.

Frente a ella se encontraba un enorme hombre-bestia. Uno que además…era un cazador. Los huesos, y demás osamentas de animales que formaban parte de su indumentaria de redes parecían indicarlo, aunque algo extraño había con este cazador además de su ilógica altura, era la extravagante mascara que llevaba puesta. Honestamente todo en él era extraño, pero esa mascara era aún más, si pudiera identificar alguna similitud, podría dar con las que usaba el viejo chaman de la aldea. Pero seguía siendo desconocido el material macizo y luminoso del que estaban hechas estas ropas. La enorme quimera presente ante ella, superaba cualquier concepto ideado por aquella joven homínida del paleolítico. Tanto fue así que no hizo gran caso cuando el dolor pico en su espalda, ella respondió cerrando un ojo y estrujando su rostro en tal gesto de respuesta.

Aquel aparecido noto esto y sin cruzar palabras con ella se inclinó hacia ella, extendiendo su mano con claras intenciones de sujetarla, de tocarla. Tal acción fue detonante de reacción en Xerna que independientemente del dolor que le aquejaba caía en cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a aquel gigantesco "hombre", ella levanto su cuchillo de pedernal lanzando un golpe en horizontal, mismo que aquel enmascarado evadió con clara facilidad. Xerna se maldijo, era de esperar que este cazador tendría una mejor habilidad de lucha que ella. Otro punto en contra para ella. En seguida ese enmascarado se abalanzó sobre ella, sujeto su muñeca y sin más reparos la levanto por completo, tomada solo por su brazo. Xerna casi aulló de dolor cuando sintió la tremenda fuerza cerrarse sobre su muñeca y posteriormente ser levantada con toda impotencia.

Ella solo miro ahora a si misma sujetada como una presa indefensa. Miro su mano apresada, luego dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, notando ahora la tremenda diferencia de estaturas y entre vista y vista pudo ver su naturaleza desnuda y expuesta ante aquel hombre, ese hombre…miro ahora hacia aquella mascara extravagante, demasiado larga y prolongada. Con una extraña franja que cubría sus ojos y ese extraño "cabello" que florecía a lo largo de la máscara.

En ese estado Xerna no pudo evitar sentir pudor por su situación, la cual aumento su tinte carmesí en su rostro y esto no mejoro cuando aquel cazador sin ningún miramiento tomo uno de sus pechos y lo estrujo, acción que la hizo gemir en vergüenza y coraje. –¡Deja de tocarme! –Ella le dijo con franca furia, sin embargo de nada sirvió pues hábilmente ese cazador tomo su puño sosteniéndola ahora como si ella estuviese sujeta de un poste. Acto seguido ella pateo y deseo no hacerlo, su pie se lesiono cuando su empeine choco contra lo que nosotros podríamos describir como una armadura, si una armadura metálica. Xerna sintió el dolor rasgar su pie desnudo, no recordaba cuando sintió un dolor así, bueno podría ser quizá el mismo dolor que le aquejaba en la espalda.

Cansado de su rebeldía el cazador sujeto ambas muñecas en una sola mano y en seguida se prestó de su mano libre para cerciorarse lo que ya sospechaba; ella estaba herida. Al parecer cuando evadió el enviste del tigre…este logro alcanzar su dorso y lesionar la zona inferior de su hombro. Un corte transversal iba de arriba a abajo en perfecto trazo, causando un ligero sangrado. Un análisis más minucioso demostró la profundidad de la herida misma que fue presionada y palpada por aquellos dedos singulares. Era ahora cuando Xerna notada lo diferente que era este cazador, respecto a los hombres de su tribu y en definitiva al resto de hombres que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida. Su piel era escamosa de tonalidades imposibles para cualquier homínido, sus manos eran callosas, ásperas y rugosas no necesariamente por el trabajo y la vida brutal que de por si se llevaba en esa época, sino por la cubierta escamosa que las envolvía, eso y las uñas…relativamente duras, gruesas y arqueadas como las de un ave de presa. Mismas que acariciaban cínicamente su piel desnuda.

En algún momento de su escudriño aquel cazador se aprovechó de su muestreo para deleitarse con el tacto en aquella piel suave y lechosa. Xerna intento gritar pero casi de inmediato aquel que la apresaba dirigió su atención a sus labios, siendo su mano libre la que ahora se centraba en explorar sus mejillas, labios y barbilla. Estando Xerna apresada y en una posición desventajosa, fue víctima del manoseo que le propinaban, siendo estos dedos fríos y ásperos los que delineaban sus facciones mientras aquel que la apresaba y presionaba su cuerpo contra el árbol donde había sido sometida y podía sentir algo firme, duro y grande restregándose contra su trasero. Ella sintió asco y en respuesta, cuando dichos dedos pasearon por sus labios, ella los mordió con fuerza.

La agresión fue suficiente para que su opresor le liberase, Xerna cayó al suelo, siendo la diferencia de alturas considerablemente, pero no por ello se detuvo y salió en plena huida de ese acosador. Enardecido, miro su mano…ella lo había lesionado lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, acto siguiente aquella extraña forma de tres puntos enfoco la espalda de la chica, sin embargo la marca desapareció. Gotas color verde luminiscente mancharon sobre la arenisca y el agua. Estaba furioso. No dejaría escapar a esa homínida. Manojos de colores luminiscentes y aquel cazador se volvió no visible, a excepción de los ojos amarillo brillantes.

.

.

.

Xerna corría adentrándose por la maleza, estaba atemorizada por lo que había sucedido aunque temía que aquello que dejo atrás no le dejaría tan fácilmente. Mientras huía se preguntaba quién era ese cazador y de que tribu de extraño hombres provenía. Ciertamente estaba segura que no había visto alguno en toda su vida. Lamentablemente…y esto era cuestión de suerte…seria lo que ella vería en los siguientes soles de su vida.

Cuando Xerna paso por un pequeño claro debió pisar algo pues un sonido desconocido se escuchó y entonces la trampa debajo de ella, se acciono y la pobre homínida fue apresada por los tobillos para luego ser arrastrada por el suelo antes de que el sistema arcaico de contrapesos la levantase por sobre una zancada o dos de altura, terminando como una vil presa que había caído en la trampa del cazador. Se sintió tremendamente estúpida por haber fallado nuevamente. Algo que a ella le implicaba reflexionar si merecía vivir siquiera. No tuvo más tiempo de reflexionar cuando aquel manojo de brillos y luces diurnas aparecieron frente a ella, dando paso a la materialización de ese mismo cazador no-humano.

El miedo se apodero de la homínida cuando vio a aquel extraño interactuar con un extraño amuleto en su brazalete derecho, para luego prestarle atención completa y avanza hacia su botín. Quizá…era el momento de morir, ella lo concibió así. Quizá…era inevitable, ya no había opción. Su madre se había ido, ahora era su turno de caminar libre. Xerna cerro sus ojos y soltó su cuerpo, solo quería que esto terminase. Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió. Ella abrió sus ojos con cierto temor o incredulidad, cuando observo la palma extendida de aquel extraño cazador, él estaba arrodillado y aun así su altura no era nada despreciable. En dicha mano Xerna pudo observar hojas verdes de rivera reunidas ahí mismo, sin una respuesta exacta la homínida dirigió su mirada hacia aquella mascara misma que inexpresiva y monótona le miraba de forma intimidante, un gesto con la mano por parte de ese hombre le indicó que las tomase en su boca. ¿Quizá pretendía envenenarle? De cualquier forma ella no tuvo opciones. Abrió sus labios y en seguida sus dientes, entonces el puño de hojas fue forzado dentro de la cavidad y posteriormente vio como tomaba su quijada y la obligaba a masticar. Ella no tuvo más elección, a pesar del asqueroso sabor de la misma planta, sin embargo antes de tragarla, los dedos del cazador abrieron sus fauces para retirar la mayoría de aquella argamasa que había mascado. Ella escupió el material sobrante siendo una sensación demasiado amarga. Apenas puso atención a aquel que ahora usando este material lo coloco sobre la herida, misma que procedió a embadurnar a lo largo del corte, provocando un lastimero gemido de dolor por parte de la humana, misma que sintió ardor por acción anestésica del menjurje.

Cuando el ardor se vio amedrentado, Xerna recupero suficiente compostura para presenciar de nueva cuenta al cazador frente suyo, ahora de pie y en una actitud expectante. Algo que ella no vio venir fue cuando del mismo brazalete, dos poderosas hojas de fino trabajo y reluciente vista, emergieron violentamente, coronando su puño como si fuesen las zarpas de un tigre o un oso. Se veían tan filosas que podrían cortar lo que sea, efectivamente; en un ágil movimiento de tajo la cuerda de la trampa fue cortada y la chica cayó al suelo, donde termino parcialmente aturdida. El amarre en sus pies aún seguía ahí, no podría escapar corriendo. Obviamente él tampoco le dejaría quitarse el amarre. Tomándole de sus muñecas y dio un amarre sobre estas, terminando la joven humana apresada como una mera presa. Acto seguido él la sujeto al hombro como cualquier otro botín. Xerna estaba todavía confundida por el contundente efecto de la caída que no pudo objetar y menos oponer resistencia mientras sus vista se perdía desde la perspectiva sobre el hombro de aquel cazador que la llevaba hacia un rumbo desconocido mientras sus pesados parpados comenzaron a cerrarse para ocultarnos el resto del viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cazador…rastrear…cazador acechar…cazador emboscar…cazador…COMER…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y hasta aquí llega este piloto queridos lectores. Los que lean estas líneas se preguntaran que clase de locura se me ocurrió ahora, bien antes que nada, este proyecto no alcanzara más allá de dos capítulos. Más que nada porque como ya les dije, esto es una especie de escape o desfogue para las continuaciones ausentes en el fic de Fetiches. Claro que parte de la motivación a publicar esto fue gracias a Nicolas Randy en Facebook quien me motivo a publicar esto, asi que un saludo para buen colega Amour. Este fic tenía meta de publicación para el primero de Abril, un presente algo singular para el aniversario del anime de pokemon. ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con una perspectiva muy pero muy "PRIMAL"? Y referente a ello, quiero dejar dicho que este proyecto fue concebido mucho antes del anuncio del susodicho Far Cry Primal, que sin duda es un juego grandioso…aunque aún no eh tenido oportunidad de jugarlo.

Finalmente, algo que podemos añadir y que voy a dejar claro aquí. En este fic si aparece Satoshi, los más hábiles de mentes ya se habrán hecho una ideas de por dónde va todo esto y claro, otros más perversos imaginaran que antes de pasar a una adaptación del famoso "Primal" bueno…pues más bien tendremos algo de Sexo Primal. XD lo sé nada original pero desde hace tiempo eh tenido esa afición por las chicas silvestres con taparrabos muy de tipo bikini. Sumen eso a un "Yautja" interesado en la "carne suave" y tendremos la base de muchos doujins fetichistas con tendencias inter-especies…

¿Por qué rayos tengo que mostrarles mis cartas...? En fin este manojo es mío y que importa…si gusta o no, puede que después de terminar alguno de los fics que tengo listos o próximos a terminar, podamos darle un nuevo enfoque a esta historia alternativa. Entonces podríamos ver a un Ash en ropajes prehistóricos convertido en "el señor de las bestias" luchando contra un dientes de sable usando nada más que una mandíbula de asno y dirigiendo a su tribu hacia las "tierras de oros". Ok ya fue demasiado spoiler por hoy. Así que si les gusto la temática de este primer piloto y por donde van las cosas con Xerna…digo…Serena versión Primal y su extraño secuestrador…pues favor de hacerlo saber en sus reviews o comentarios. No olviden añadir a favs o follow y por supuesto estar pendientes de este proyecto, a ver que logramos hacer.

Sin más que añadir, les hablo metal Warrion quien les dice; Siempre firmes.

.

.

.

 _ **Primal Instints**_

 _ **Escrito por Metal Warrion el 27 de agosto de 2015.**_

 _ **Edición realizada el 30 de marzo de 2016**_

 _ **Revision final el 01 de abril de 2016.**_


End file.
